1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing torque reliability and a control apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a steering control refers to a control that generates an auxiliary steering force so as to assist a driver's steering force. For an accurate steering control, nothing is more important than measuring a driver's steering torque accurately.
However, when a situation in which reliability for a torque signal output from a torque sensor is not ensured occurs due to a failure of a torque sensor that measures the driver's steering torque, or the like, steering of a vehicle may be inaccurately controlled or may not be executed, which may cause a serious accident while driving the vehicle.
Despite such a problem, conventional steering control systems do not provide a method of enhancing reliability for a torque signal output from the torque sensor.